Birdwatcher
by diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Stan is at the Barrens bird watching when he finds an unlikely friend. Stan Uris x Vic Criss (Soft & Fluffy)xx


Stan had been bird watching at the Barrens since he was a small boy. Bird watching was one of his favorite hobbies. He thought that it was a peaceful way to spend his days. Today was actually a good day because he hadn't run into Henry Bowers or his gang. Stan was always worried about going to the Barrens alone so usually he made one of the losers' tag along. Richie was usually the only one that was always around to accompany him, but today Richie was spending some time with Eddie. Stan never wanted to come in between what they both called "Eddie time" because he knew about Richie's crush. Richie was in denial and Stan thought the entire thing was hilarious because Richie was whipped.

Stan was a little jealous of the entire thing between the two of them if he was being honest. He never thought he would find what they have. Stan thought that love wasn't something he would find, especially in Derry. This town wasn't exactly forgiving. Once you were labeled as different the people of Derry pretty much shunned you. Stan sighed looking through his binoculars in the tree above him. He had stayed like that for a few more minutes until he heard a branch break behind him. A shiver made its way down his spine. He turned to see none other than Vic Criss, a member of the Bower's gang, standing behind him.

"Don't be scared." Vic put his hands up meaning no harm, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Right..." Stan said before packing up most of his things and walking away.

"Wait, come on stop. I was watching you..." Vic said grabbing Stan's arm. This got Stan's attention. He had no idea why Vic was watching him. They were enemies. They weren't friends. No one from the Bower's gang could be a friend to a loser. Stan stopped walking.

"Why were you watching me?" Stan asked. He wasn't really frightened because out of all the members of the Bower's gang, Vic was the least likely to punch him, well when he was by himself. He was more of a follower. Vic never initiated the fights, that was Henry. Vic laughed a little and almost smiled.

"I've been trying to figure out why you have been looking at trees for fifteen minutes." Vic stated looking away.

"Not trees, birds. I was looking at birds." Stan said matter of factly.

"Oh." Vic muttered putting his hand on the back of his neck looking at the ground. He never wanted to tell Stan that he was watching him, but he had no choice. He didn't want him to leave. If Vic was being honest with himself he felt kind of bad for how Henry treated Stan and his friends. Vic never initiated anything, but he never stopped it either.

"Why are you here?" Stan asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really have anything to do today."

"Where are your friends?" Stand asked.

"They...are busy." Vic stated mysteriously. Stan began looking around like the other members of the Bower's gang could be hiding in the bushes. It would be a good plan...send the least imposing member to trick him. Stan was waiting for Hockstetter to pop out from behind the tree to his left when Vic spoke.

"I'm the only one out here. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I trust you?" Stan laughed a little. Vic knew he was right. There was no reason for Stan to trust him. He wanted to make it up to him. Vic wanted to spend time with Stan and show him that he was just some asshole part of a gang that beat on everyone or hurt them. Vic was never like that, for him it was more of a need for friends. He didn't have any when he first moved to Derry and he knew that if he didn't join Henry then he would be tormented by him. That thought gave him shivers. He never wanted Henry to hurt him and befriending a loser was probably not the smartest idea but if Henry never found out then it would be fine.

"Look, I can leave if you want me to. I don't have a problem with that, but I thought that maybe you could use a friend out here." Vic stated, "I know I'm not your first choice but, I can protect you."

Stan thought this was funny, so he laughed. Imagine that his enemy wanting to protect him. His laugh echoed in the distance. Vic looked sullen, almost defeated. Stan looked down at the ground and a silence fell over them.

"Tomorrow I will be in this spot by noon. If you want you can come." Stan sighed walking away.

As he walked home Stan thought about why he had invited Vic. It might have been the fact that he looked almost sad that Stan didn't want him around. Stan couldn't think about it anymore because Richie appeared next to him.

"Good day Staniel." Richie said in his British accent, "How was bird watching?"

"Good but strange." Stan replied.

"What do you mean strange?" Richie asked.

"I ran into Vic Criss." Stan sighed not sure if telling Richie was the right thing but he needed to talk to someone.

"What?!" Richie cried, "I told you I should have gone with you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything. I'm good. He wasn't with Bowers or anyone."

"Hmm, weird. Maybe you shouldn't go tomorrow. Now that he knows your spot he might bring them there." Richie supplied. Stan didn't think about that. He thought about Vic's face and how disappointed he seemed. He didn't know why he was giving him a chance but he just thought he should.

"It's fine. He isn't going to tell them." Stan stated flatly before walking into his house.

Richie knew Stan was acting strangely but he didn't want to push his friend. He figured Stan would listen and not go to the Barrens tomorrow, but he didn't realize that his friend had other plans.

The next day Stan left his house in such a rush he almost forgot his binoculars. He got to his spot just before noon. He almost expected to see Vic waiting for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Stan knew that he was early so he began bird watching. He figured Vic would be along soon enough. At almost one-thirty Stan decided to call it quits, Vic never showed up and he was exhausted. As he packed his bag Vic came jogging through the clearing out of breath. He tried to speak but Stan didn't understand anything he was saying.

"I-I'm sorry 'm late...the guys." Vic huffed out. When he finally caught his breath, Stan looked at him expectantly.

"Hi..." Vic smiled, "I'm sorry. I had to wait until I could get away from the guys. I didn't want them following me." Stan smiled looking away from him. Vic was trying and that was nice. He had waited to get away from his friends so Stan wouldn't be in danger. That was nice and the least he could do was give him a chance. He frowned slightly before responding.

"I'm done bird watching." Stan stated sadly.

"Oh, well are you hungry? We could get something to eat." Vic said.

Stan shook his head yes, because he was very hungry but he didn't know where they would go. Neither of them wanted to run into the others friends. Vic thought for a moment.

"We could go to that new pizza place? All my friends are spending the day at Henry's so we won't run into them." Vic smiled.

"Sure, sounds good." Stan shrugged, "How did you get away from your friends anyway?"

"Oh, well I told them I had a date." Vic laughed walking towards the clearing. Stan stopped moving.

 _A date. Was that what this was? No, of course not...having a date was probably the only way he could get them to leave him alone._

"You coming?" Vic asked.

"Sure." Stan followed in silence.

The boys walked through town in silence. As they were about to pass the movie theater Vic saw Belch's car out front, so he pulled Stan down an alley. He pushed him against the brick wall. Stan looked up at him. They were barely inches apart. Stan felt like he couldn't breathe. He had no idea why he was feeling like this.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"Henry." Vic answered looking down at the younger boy. He smiled at him, being this close to Stan made him happy. Stan looked so cute. He was breathless and holding on to Vic, almost shaking. Vic knew that Stan was scared of Henry, but he didn't realize how much until that moment. If he only knew Stan was shaking from being that close to him, maybe things would be different.

Vic leaned down near Stan's ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll get rid of him. Go the back way to the pizzeria."

Stan shook his head running towards the back of the alley. Vic walked over to the car where the guys were and began bullshitting with them. Stan waited at the pizza place for about ten minutes before Vic showed up.

"Sorry." Vic said grabbing his hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't know what you wanted so I got a plain and pepperoni slice." Stan smiled at him.

"Damn it." Vic muttered, "I wanted to pay. You have done enough."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Stan said, "So, I was thinking maybe we could hang out at my house after this. It would be safer than any other place in town." Vic smiled at him. He'd never been to anyone else's house besides Henry's. Patrick and Belch's parents weren't exactly the friendliest.

"Sure, that sounds good." Vic said.

The boys ate their pizza and talked about the things they liked to do in their spare time. Vic was curious to learn about birds and wanted to join Stan more often. He also thought that maybe he could get Stan listening to some of his music. They were getting along great and Stan thought they could be good friends. He almost forgot that they were enemies. He would never admit it to anyone especially his friends but he thought that Vic was cute. Stan knew that he liked boys, but Vic was never even on his radar. Stan thought he was cute since Vic had moved to Derry, but when he became friends with Henry, Stan never thought of him that way again.

When they finished eating they made their way to Stan's house in silence. They were both deep in thought when they reached his porch that neither boy saw Richie waiting there.

"What the fuck?" Richie muttered which broke Stan out of his stupor.

"Oh, hey Richie"

"So, what your friends now?" Richie sneered.

"Richie, come on...don't be like that?"

"Be like what, Stanley? Did you forget that he and his friends beat us up on a daily fucking basis? And now what? You want to be his friend? Did you forget "

"Richie..." Stan began before Richie pushed past him.


End file.
